


Whisper

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Aren't you lonely sometimes?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For caramelsilver's 2016 Three Sentence Ficathon

He's half asleep when he hears her voice, the words "Aren't you lonely sometimes?" whispering across his skin in the darkened room. He thinks of all the losses he's suffered - his sister, his team mates, his family - and he thinks of his life now, of how far they've come from where they began, all thanks to a snowy Christmas Eve, a glass of very strong eggnog and her looking stunning in a little red dress. His fingers find hers resting over his heart and he squeezes them gently as he answers her question in three little words - "Not any more."


End file.
